1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
A nice new world...
The world created *''See- "A nice new world...".'' A archive of the unrelated conworld "A nice new world..." by some of this sites authors. This was imported as a archivefrom a wiki some the users of this wiki created and then shut down.'We Imported 78 pages from http://biuld-a-new-world.wikia.com/. This was imported as a archive from a wiki some the users of this wiki created and then shut down. It is to be kept as a preserve and only edited by admins. Scenario It is a completely new and habitable planet, with a Earth descended modem era type human civilization, who think they occurred spontaneously, but are in fact are the spawn of long forgotten settlers from Earth. As the years had gone by things changed. Since the first colonies were settled (in 2300AD), expanded and then abandoned after a planet wide conflict hit Earth, crews spread out across the landmass of that planet. There were good times and bad times on the seller's planet for the # years that saw the colonies become nations. A resurgent Earth then tried to retake it and lost. A few years later they had a horrific and egocentric ten-year oil war which sent them in to a new dark age and 250 years of make-shift technology, warlike attitudes ecanomic decline and civil strife. The current date is and the nations on the map have been here for 600 to 700 years and fought the "gods" # years ago, but no one is sure exactly how long any of these times were. The population now stands at 7.5 billion, and the nations have now grown so apart in culture and politics that have divided themselves into new sets of "nations", "states" and "countries", like back on their home-world (Earth). About 5% of the planet is still unclaimed. They all knew of each other for at least the last 300 years and all nations have radio, TV and telephone communications with each other, unless a dictator has chosen to block it from entering his nation. Satellites analogues to Telstar, Arabsat-1A and TIROS-1 do orbit the planet and Marisat F1 orbit the planet. The planet already had simple and harmless life-forms like Phytoplankton, Algae, Archaea and Bacteria, all of which lived through the terra-forming and now flourish, along side the many species imported from earth. The brown trout (Salmo trutta), Alaska pollock or walleye pollock (Gadus chalcogrammus,formerly Theragra chalcogramma), Abies sibirica (Siberian fir) and Acer platanoides (Norway maple), the dromedary (Camelus dromedarius); Koklass pheasant, (P. macrolopha) and the common broom (Cytisus scopar\Sarothamnus scoparius) were all part of a mass shipment of earth flaura and fauna to help feed the first settlers by the terraformers that came before them. The tech level is at 2010 levels. ''Pages include-'' #The 5 manned space missions (A nice new world...) #The Union of El Mundo (A nice new world...) #International Organisations (A nice new world...) #The Solar System (A nice new world...) #UEM universal wiring colour and safety code of y1900 (A nice new world...) #Y2447 Detroit (Iowa) partial reactor melt down (A nice new world...) #y2448 Aktobe accidental atomic flask rupture incident (A nice new world...) #UEM universal wiring colour and safety code of y1900 (A nice new world...) #International Organisations (A nice new world...) #The 14 space satellites around El Mundo (A nice new world...) #The 5 world wide bank holidays of of El Mundo (A nice new world...) #A nice new world... #Dr Werner Schmidt's Reformation (A nice new world...) #Dinas-Wladwriaeth o Llanbedr (A nice new world...) #Th' Republic ay th' Forest Islain (A nice new world...) #The Union of El Mundo (A nice new world...) #Y2447 Detroit (Iowa) partial reactor melt down (A nice new world...) #Y2448 Aktobe accidental atomic flask rupture incident (A nice new world...) #Советская Социалистическая Республика Воронежа (A nice new world...) Category:A nice new world Category:Fiction Category:Conworld